Many different types of gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, numerous mechanical reel-type gaming machines, also known as slot machines, have been developed with different reel configurations, reel symbols, and paylines. More recently, gaming machines have been developed with video monitors that are used to produce simulations of mechanical spinning reels. These video-based gaming machines may use one or more video monitors to provide a wide variety of graphic effects in addition to simulated spinning reels, and may also provide secondary/bonus games using different reel arrangements or entirely different graphics. Many video-based gaming machines have three or five spinning reels that may be stopped to display a matrix of game symbols. The symbols displayed on the stopped reels correlate to a result of the game. Video-based gaming machines may also be used to show card games or various types of competitions such as simulated horse races in which wagers may be placed.
Bonus rounds or bonus games are used with slot machine games to increase the variability of prizes, the variability of game presentations, and player interest and excitement. The bonus games often provide a chance of larger credit prizes than those in the base game. Typically, the game math is designed to provide a designated probability of a particular bonus game being triggered in a base game round.
Game manufacturers are continuously pressed to develop new game presentations, formats, and game graphics in an attempt to provide high entertainment value for players and thereby attract and keep players. What is needed are ways to provide both anticipation and excitement to players while providing more variability in game results.